


A Quick Visit to Prison

by Cheer_The_Underdog_On



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Closet Sex, M/M, Prison Scene, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheer_The_Underdog_On/pseuds/Cheer_The_Underdog_On
Summary: Roadhog literally spent more time trying to get to prison than he did in prison. Literally the one day he's there, and Junkrat gives him a lil love before they escape.





	

“Rat’s the one in the corner.” A hairy finger points him in the direction of a skinny white boy who’s sitting at a metal table bolted to the ground playing cards with a few others. His prison oranges were bright against the gray steal of the room. “He can get you whatever you want.” The man said, dull eyes watching Hog’s face, “You know him?”

“Sort of.” Roadhog mumbled, leaving Lewis to himself and approaching his boss, “Hey.” He put a large hand on Junkrat’s shoulder.

Everyone at the table watches Junkrat’s face. They’d do whatever their boss told them to do, but this monster of a man was a mountain they didn’t want to have to fight, “Hoggie, my love, is that you?” Rat hadn’t turned, eyes closed, mouth already curled up into a pleased smile, “Did they give yeh a warm welcome? Did they have a prison uniform in your size?” He turned, “Oh, looks a bit tight. We’ll get that taken care of, mate. Boys, this is Hoggie. You may call him Roadhog. Hoggie, this is Froggy. Twitch. And Charles.” He dealt the cards to each man as he said their name, “Mates, you’ll have to play this round without me. My associate Hog, and I have something to talk about in private.” He stood and pocketed his hands, “Come on, Roadie, le’s take a walk.”

They walk casually until they arrive at what seems to be a janitor’s closet of some sort. There’s barely enough room for Hog to squeeze in along with all of the supplies and Junkrat already in there, but as soon as the door shuts, the blond’s lips are on his in a flurry of sloppy desperate kisses, “I fucked up real bad this time, Hoggie.” He whispered as Mako worked over his neck, “Sorry, I got caught. I already got a way out for us, though. Jus’-“ He whimpered when the large man spread his cheeks through his clothes, “Jus’ needed you to come get me. You’re me right hand man and all.” He dropped to his knees and pushed Hog against the shelves. The force causes a few bottles and cans of cleaning agents to drop to the floor, but nothing spills. Thank goodness, because any more chemicals and Hog’s head would be spinning. 

The air is cool against his erection as the sound of his jumpsuit rustling is heard. “God, missed this.” Hog did too. Rat’s pink lips have already slipped around his tip and he’s sucking the cap like it was the last dick he’d ever get to taste. “Missed your smell.” He snuffled against Mako’s balls, and he wonders what he did to deserve such a freak like Junkrat. That thought doesn’t last long as two warm spit slicked fingers start to work his entrance. 

Grunting, he wondered how far Jamison was planning on going. “Knock it off.”

“Not trying anything, big boy. Just wanna- Jus’ wanna make you feel good.” He giggled finding that weighted walnut sized area and stroking it. Black eyes roll back into his skull, and despite being a man of his size, he let out a desperate whimper.

“Jamie,” He murmured, gripping clean blond hair. This kid was driving him wild. His breath grew heavier as he began climbing towards his climax. A long teasing tongue played with the large man’s frenulum piercing as a boney hand worked the bottom of his shaft.

“Keep sayin’ me name like that, love.” Junkrat purred, “Lemme hear ya.”

“Jamie,” Hog grunted, “F-Fuck-“He felt teeth, “Knock it off.” He gently slapped the back of the brat’s head to keep the other from getting too reckless. After a small sputter, the blond went back to dedicated sucking before Hog’s knees went weak. A pulse was felt through the length of his large thick cock and his tip leaked concentrated cum into a waiting mouth that swallowed it up thirstily, 

“Mmmm, missed that.” He looked down, wiping a string of spunk from the corner of Junkrat’s mouth,

“Betcha did, Roadie. Now come on. I already got a map o’ banks I wanna hit by the end of the week.” Junkrat popped to his feet and was out the door before Hog could even get his pants back on. 

Grunting, the large man knew it’d be a busy day.


End file.
